An Unexpected Turn Of Events
by Vendeta117
Summary: What if, while fighting Ywach, Ichigo gets sent to another world do to a forbidden Kido, and what if, this is just the beginning for him?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I told all of you I was rewriting two story's of mine, but what I didn't tell you was the surprise I had for all of you. That's right! I've completely rewritten this as well. The reason? I feel the changes I made have a bigger impact if that makes any sense. I hope you guys agree as you see the amount of time I took to make the characters feel organic in a sense. How their exchanges will feel more human.**

 **Read all of the chapters first and then tell me what your final thoughts are.**

 **Disclaimers, rated M for a reason**

 **I don't own anything except for possible OC and powers.**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Tired, that's all he was, was tired. The rain pouring on him by the gallons, every drop felt like it could measure to a cup. Standing in a two hundred foot wide crater, that was twenty five feet under ground, was Ichigo Kurosaki. Feet under large puddles of water as he's looking down at the beaten and bloody form of Ywach, Ichigo was forced to enter his Vasto Lorde form, which consisted of his upper body being bare and bellow his waist was a torn Shihakusho remaining mainly intact. His chest has a giant bold black **X,** it seemed to reach from his chest to his arms and down his waist and his legs. The back was the same and both sides were connected by the two thick lines that went over his shoulder. Their was a hole in the middle of the bold **X** where the heart should be, you could look right through it. His demonic horned mask had the same bold **X** design that went down his neck and connected with the chest markings. His horns have black tips. He has crimson red fur at the baseline of his neck, at least six inches long, and has the same thing on his wrists. Finger tips and toes turned into thick black claws, and he has spiky bone like spears protruding right above his pectorals that go over his shoulders and in the same spot on the opposite side of his back.

He seemed unharmed but in reality, the only thing that saved him was his High Speed Regeneration and his Blut Vein. Every bone in his body felt broken and all his muscles felt torn, he was breathing heavily, but relieved it was over.

"Hm...hmhmhmhmhm." Ichigo looked up and saw Ywach chuckling. **"** **What are you** **chuckling** **about?"** Ichigo asked not even wanting to know the answer.

"You Ichigo! You who stopped me single handedly! You who are born human but still was able to surpass all other beings! YOU ICHIGO KUROSAKI, HAVE RUINED EVERYTHING! I CURSE THE DAY YOU AND YOUR MOTHER WERE BORN!" Ichigo looked at him with untamed wrath and was about to end him.

"Here's the funny thing, I have one last trick up my sleeve, an ace in the hole as you say." As soon as he said that, he clenched his fist so hard that it turned black and blood was seeping through the cracks forming on the skin. A bluish white bubble then surrounded Ichigo. Ichigo looking around frantically trying to find out what was happening, he tried punching, smashing, and cutting his way out but nothing happened. He heard laughing and looked towards Ywach.

" **Forbidden Kido: Kesshite Modorimasu.** Theirs nothing that can break through that! Now I can send you away and rightfully rule what is mine, I might even take your sisters as my wives and ravish them to make my own transcendent children that will only answer to me!" When those words left his mouth, Ywach saw and heard something that would haunt his vision until his death. Ichigo roared a godly roar and punched through the energy bubble, his fist opened up and grabbed Ywachs head and squeezed with all his might and crushed his head, eyeballs popped out of their sockets, skull and brain flying everywhere, and bone crunching underneath the intense grip. As soon as that happened Ichigo disappeared in a bright flash of light, the only thing proving he was ever there, was his now human arm still gripping Ywachs face.

Everyone immediately had to cover their eyes from the intense light, and just like that the light was gone and so were the two overwhelming spiritual pressures.

Considering the massive war that happened, everyone was still awestruck at the low casualty count, as only a few people lost their lives Byakuya, Omaeda, Uryu, Komamura, Ukitake, some other lieutenants and a lot of grunt soul reapers. The thing that surprised everyone, was Ichigo and how he was able to save so many lives and help people at the same time, to a lot of people he was a hero.

After the Light was gone and everyone felt the power completely disappear, they all rushed as fast as they could to the battlefield, when they all got there with Yoruichi in the lead, Isshin right behind her, followed by Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, Toshiro, Rangiku, Unohana, Isane, Renji, and many more. When they arrived at the scene, all they could do was gasp and hold their hands to their mouths while seeing the sight before them. There, right in front of them, was Ywach, dead. Death was quite obvious as you could see the hand crushing his head, but the horrifying part was the dismembered arm hanging from the dead demi-gods head. Unohana rushed over and inspected the dead body and confirmed he was dead, but she also confirmed it was Ichigos arm.

Tia Harribel had just landed rushing past everyone to see him, the one person that would move the world just for her, the only person who was able help her feel alive, but what she saw was a dead psychopath and a severed arm that she knew was his, and all she could do was run and grab the arm from Unohana and hug it while silently sobbing for the first time in front of everyone. Isshin, Karin, Yuzu, and Yoruichi rushed to her, and comforted her while also letting their hearts out. The rain made everyone present seem like they were shedding tears, but in reality they were. How couldn't they? This was a child in their eyes, and yet he conquered feats thought to be impossible and defeated beings that no one would dare challenge, and this boy, no, this man, was only seventeen. He was and will forever be the definition of a true Warrior, a Hero, a Loved one, a Friend.

The arm dissipated into blue spirit particles and Tia didn't want to see or believe it as she held her arms as close as possible to her chest. She opened her eyes and looked down at her hands as two sun rays shone through the clouds and shined in her palms as the rain stopped. She looked up and saw the most beautiful rainbow across the sky, the red and yellow stripes were together and shined the brightest.

A lone rain drop landed on her forehead and she closed her eyes when she felt the last of it's essence seep into her being.

" _Ichigo"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Metropolis, center of the city.

The night was cool but not to cold to warrant any pants or long sleeved shirts, the moon was full and big, the night was supposed to be peaceful, but sadly that was not meant to be for the people of metropolis.

The night was young and people were out having a good time, especially for a man with glasses and a beautiful brunette woman. Clark had finally asked Lois out and they were both having a great time at a fancy restaurant.

"So smallville, I didn't ask this yet but how long have you been wanting to ask me out?" She questioned with a very sensuous smirk.

Clark kinda stumbled with his words before he responded. "I guess for a while...was it that-"

"Noticeable? Yeah." Lois playfully finished for him.

"Well, after the first week I thought you were amazing, but I just wanted to wait...and because I'm not really good at this sort of thing." The simple answer was enough for Lois to smile at him.

"Clark...you want to hear a little secret?" She asked with a little embarrassment. "I-"

(FLASH) An extremely bright flash was seen throughout the restaurant. People began to laugh from the surprise scare, including Lois. "Man that scared the crap out of-"

(Click) The whole restaurant went black and this caused a good amount of people to become uneasy. A bright flash of lightning was then seen through the windows and this caused people to get up and see what was going on, Clark and Lois included.

What was once a beautiful night, was now darkened by the black clouds covering the sky, the power outage seemed to span a great distance. "I guess the old saying is true." Lois commented.

"Which one?"

"The Calm Before The Storm." Lois answered with a smirk.

(FLASH. FLASH. FLASH)

Another three flashes were seen and were so bright they lit up the area.

(FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,FLASH,)

Soon there was a plethora of flashes as the sky lit up with streaks of lightning. People started to scream in the restaurant and outside and were blinded, even Clark was having a hard time trying to see as he held Lois close and covered her eyes.

' _Where's the thunder?'_ Clark wondered as the display lasted another minute before stopping. All that was left were the dark clouds, no rain had fallen, no thunder was heard. The people started opening their eyes and were trying to fix their eyesight from the temporary blindness.

"Hey Clark, is it over?" Lois asked and got a yes. "Then you think I can have my face back?" She asked with a smile and immediately he moved his hand.

"Sorry." He apologized a little embarrassed. What he didn't expect was a little kiss to be placed on his lips.

"I'm not mad at you, I thought it was sweet." She stated with a beautiful smile.

(BOOM)

Their little moment was ruined by the sound of crashing.

Clark and a couple of other people decided to go outside to see if there was anyone hurt. With the power still out it was hard to see where the incident had happened outside, except for Clark, he saw this crater in the middle of the street and there appeared to be a-.

( **GASP** ) Clark heard the gasp for air and backed up a little when he started to hear the shifting of rubble. Rain started to fall from the sky and the power came back on, other people that were on the street started to walk over to see what was going on.

People froze in place when a figure rose from the crater, the being they saw was the most frightening thing they had gazed upon as it stood straight up and had cracks all over it's white skin. This being looked like the embodiment of Satan, it then dropped the sword in it's hand allowing the blade to disappear in the form of particles.

The being then raised it's one arm and spoke. " ** _Help._** "

 **Unknown place and time.**

(Beep.)

' _Where am I?'_

(Beep.)

 _'Hospital?'_

(Beep.)

"..."

' _My mouths dry. How long have I been out?'_

Ichigo tried opening his eyes, only to close them again because of the bright light. He weakly lifted his left arm to rub the grogginess out of his eyes. After a minute of doing so, he slowly opened his eyes again and took in his surroundings, it looked like he was in a hospital. He looked to his right to see a pitcher of water and a glass. He weakly grabbed the glass with his right and then reached over to grab the pitcher with his left, and shakily poured himself some water, he drank the contents gently to get his body going again.

By the time he was done he drank the entire pitcher, sure he had an I.V line giving him water, but he was still thirsty. Once he put the glass and pitcher back on the table, he looked at himself and was not surprised that he was covered in bandages.

' _Hey, Zangetsu.'_

" **You're finally awake King, and before you ask, you've been out for a week, I don't know who these people are...but they've been helping us. They dress a little funny, but nothing to strange has been happening."**

His lifelong compatriot replied and stated. Ichigo nodded and said thanks until another question popped in his mind, but he wasn't able to ask because somebody walked in. When he looked, he saw an extremely beautiful woman, with long brunette hair that reached bellow her middle back, blue eyes that would make any man melt, a figure he's seen only a couple of times, which means shes more than accustomed to fighting.

Wonder Woman stiffened when she saw him. She obviously wasn't expecting him to be awake, she saw his eyes and they were brown and normal white, but the thing she focused on was the hardened stare he possessed.

' _This_ _child._ _Those eyes, I've only seen that look a rare few times._ '

" _Um...Hello."_

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard him speak. She had no idea what he just said, so she called batman through her com and told him that their guest is awake, he said that he'd be right their. She was trying to figure out how she could communicate with him, without doing something offensive.

"Hello, can you speak or understand English?" She asked with hand gestures towards her mouth for speak and ear for hearing. He looked at her and got the gist, as he raised his right hand and pinched together his index and thumb, making a ' _very little'_ motion.

She nodded letting him know she understood. They fell into a silence, until they heard the door slide open and in came a man dressed up in a bat costume. "Thank you for waiting Wonder Woman, if you want, you can leave or stay. Me and our him have some things to talk about." Batman replied in his deep cool voice. Diana looked at him and then the young man and decided to stay. Batman walked over to Ichigo and sat down in the chair on his right next to the bed, Diana decided to stand and lean against a wall to his left.

" _How are you feeling?"_ He asked like it was the most common thing to say.

" _How do you know my language?_ _"_ Ichigo questions with the strain obvious in his voice

" _You spoke a few times in your sleep."_ Batman looks at him and stays silent for a moment. " _May I ask how you came to be here."_ He stated more than asked.

Ichigo looks down, face scrunched up, thinking of the events. Sweat starts to form on his forehead as he brings his left hand to his eyebrows, both hands start to shake." _I don't know how I'm here. I was in a war...and I was fighting the leader. We dealt so many blows to each other and we destroyed the landscape with every strike, in the end I won, or so I thought. He...He did something that forced me here. I don't know where here is and I don't know what to do."_

Batman listened carefully and noticed the certain signs this young man was showing.

Diana watched the whole thing with a neutral face but was wondering what they were saying. "Batman, whats the story?" She asks.

Bruce looks at her and says. "There's a good amount he told me, I'll tell you later." Bruce says and she nods waiting patiently.

" _Do you think theirs a way back to your world?"_ Ichigo looks up and put's his hand back in his lap, he looks Batman in the eyes. The answer was unspoken as Batman nods. " _Do you think you will be able to live_ _here_ _, and not cause_ _problems_ _, while we find a solution to your dilemma?"_ Asked the caped crusader.

Ichigo does a once over to Batman as he has a look of emptiness, he then looks to Diana not knowing what to do. " _What choice do I have?"_ Ichigo answers as he looks at his lap again.

" _Thank you._ _"_ Ichigo looks at him questioningly. _"I'm not going to force anyone to do something_ _,_ _and you could have done anything, but you didn't. You listened and answered my questions,_ _you promised not to cause trouble, and I give you my thanks. The last request I have, is for you to stay with a team of ours, they'll be around your age and help you with anything, it will also be an easier way of keeping an eye on you. This is me being honest."_

Ichigo looked at him as he went over what he was told, he holds out his hand and gives Batman a firm shake with a neutral expression. "Deal." He answers in English.

"You can come in now." Batman speaks into his com as he let go of Ichigos hand. The door slides open and a green man wearing a very odd outfit walks in.

"Batman, is this the young man you want help with?" J'onn asked with a very neutral voice.

"Yes." Batman then looked to Ichigo. _"He's here to help you with our language so you don't have to study for months to learn. You'll be_ _able to speak our language in a few days time_ _._ _"_

Ichigo just looked at him with a neutral face as he tilted his head to the right and flexed his shoulders up in a ' _sure'_ motion. Batman looked to J'onn and gave him the okay. J'onn walked over and took a seat. "Tell him I need to be telepathically linked with him for this to work." J'onn states as he readies himself.

Batman informed and reassured him that it was safe

Before the procedure could begin Ichigo started to cough and his coughing kept getting worse until he audibly coughed something up, he saw a fairly large blood splatter on his left hand. " _A week and I'm still recovering from that technique._ "

Batman was already handing Ichigo a paper towel and noticed Ichigo knew how long he was out.

Wonder Woman just got done filling the cup up with water and handed it to him. " _Thank you._ " Ichigo spoke with blood still in his throat. He downed the cup's contents and swished the last of it in his mouth.

Ichigo breathed in deeply and motioned that he was ready, Batman and Wonder Woman both left while J'onn worked. For three days J'onn was with him for 12 hours per-day. For three days Ichigo thought about many things. For three days, he wondered if he was dreaming or was in hell.

It was the morning after the final day and Ichigo was in the shower, it was the first one he had since he'd been here. Head hung low as he leaned against the wall "Tia." He whispered to himself, wondering if he would ever see her again. Thinking about how she feels and how he can't be their for her. Won't be able to hug her, kiss her, and hold her hand when she-.

Ichigo clenches his fist. _NEVER RETURN,_ he heard that fucking voice! Why! WHY! Why was it always him! Why was it him who had to kill Aizen?! Why was it him that had to fight the Soul Society's battles!? Why does he always loose everything and always be alone!?

Ichigo is grinding his teethe and clenching his fists. He was on the verge of releasing his Spiritual Pressure but he caught himself before he could unconsciously release his Spiritual Pressure.

He finished his shower and was drying off, he wiped the mirror and paused as he looked at his reflection. Anger and hatred were written all over and it made him think of his family. They would hate to see him this way. He looked down at the drain hole for the sink he was bracing himself on, he then inhaled through his nose and looked up while pushing his hair back with his hands.

He started getting dressed with the clothes they provided him. Simple white sleeveless shirt, another white T-shirt to go over, a black hoodie, jeans, socks, and shoes. Ichigo sat on the bed for a few minutes, remembering what Batman told him after the first day. He told him of when he arrived, he brought a massive storm and they think he appeared in the sky and crash landed on the ground, how he was badly injured and was missing his right arm when they found him. While they were rushing him to their medical center, his bone like skin shattered and turned into white particles that formed around his right stub, only for his arm to reappear like it was never gone. When they saw 'him' for the first time, they saw the multiple deep lacerations covering his body, they treated him until he was stable and waited.

Ichigo chuckled a little when Batman told him of his clothes, what remained of them, disappeared on the fourth day, and how after they tried many times, the clothes wouldn't come off the previous days.

"Ichigo." Batman spoke out and Ichigo was brought out of his musings and looked back. "It's time to go." Batman stated and Ichigo got up and walked with them out of the room.

While walking through the halls, Flash saw the guest walking with Batman and Wonder Woman and he just had to meet the kid. "Yo Bats!" He ran up to them, looking like a blur. "I see the kid's finally awake." He appeared in front of Ichigo with his right hand out. "Names Flash, Fastest man alive, no matter what other people say." He greeted with a sparkling attitude.

Ichigo looked down then back to Flash's eyes, as he extended his right and firmly shook his hand. "Pleasure." Ichigo greeted.

"Name?" Flash asked and made Ichigo cock an eyebrow. "Your name, you know the thing I call you when you meet someone new?" Flash questioned with his still sparkly attitude.

"Oh. Ichigo." He finished while ending the hand shake

"Hey Batman. I'm looking for a lost child, he's in a red costume, about ya big?" Hal asked and couldn't stop the giant smile from forming as he described Flash.

"Hey…..Shut up! Oh, and look who's awake." Flash retorted as he pointed to Ichigo.

"Hey! There he is! The man that everyone's been talking about! Names Green Lantern, but most call me Lantern or G.L." Hal stated as he walked over and extended his left hand. Ichigo looked at him and was getting a little annoyed as he shook his hand and introduced himself again.

"Man! That was some scare you gave us when yo-"

( _a-hem)_

Both Hal and Berry look to Batman and can tell he's in a hurry. "I need to get him to Mount Justice and quickly get back to Gotham." Batman stated as he and the other two started walking.

Flash and Hal stood there for a few seconds, before Flash did the fastest noogie to Hal and ran to see if Ichigo would freak out about being in space. "Bet you ten bucks he's gonna freak when he see's where we are!" Hal barely heard the bet as he glowed green and started to fly.

"Just wait till I get my hands, ratsafratsermerer!" Hal grunted then growled.

When the elevator stopped and opened it's doors, the group of four walked out and were heading to a wall with odd contraptions on it. Flash was a little flabbergasted that Ichigo didn't show anything, and to make it a little worse, Hal arrived just in time to see the bets favor go to him.

"These are called Zeta-Tubes, they'll get you to your destination, but I have to warn you, the first few times are a bit odd feeling." Batman stated and Ichigo nodded.

"Computer. New guest. Ichigo A14. Authorization Batman 02."

 _'Authorization confirmed.'_

Batman typed in a few more things. "Lets go." Batman stated and Ichigo and Diana followed.

(SLAP)

"OW!"

Hal gave Flash a pork-chop to the head and held out his left hand. "Pay up." Hal stated with a gleaming smile and made flash grunt as he gave him a Ten.

 _(Recognized. Superman 01.)_

"Hey flash, Hal, I miss anything?" Superman asked as he saw the both of them giving each other mean glares.

"Huh? Oh yeah! Supes, you're never gonna believe who woke up from his eternal slumber!" Flash stated much vigor.

Superman took a thinking pose and went along with the joke. "Sleeping Beauty?" Superman answered with a fake clueless look. The reaction he got was pretty funny as Berry was rubbing his forehead with his right index and thumb, while letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry Flash, I was joking. So he finally woke up, how's he doing?"

"Fine, if you take him walking and going to Mount Justice as a good sign." Hal answered as he crossed his arms.

"Wait? He's going to Mount Justice? Can I guess Batman's with him?" Clark asked as it was his turn to rub his forehead with his left index and thumb.

"Diana's with them to." Flash stated with a smile.

" _(sigh)"_ Was all Clark did.

 **(Mount Justice)**

 _(Recognized. Batman 02. Recognized. Wonder Woman 03. Recognized. Ichigo guest A14.)_ Announced the computer. Walking through first was Batman, Diana and then Ichigo. Ichigo shook his head as he blinked a few times. "It's like that the first few times, but you get used to it." Wonder Woman said when she saw him sway a bit.

Ichigo looked at her and gave her a small smirk. "So I was told." He states and starts looking around and couldn't see anything special about the place. Diana noticed he tried to show a slight amount of kindness and it got her to put a smile on as well.

Batman motioned for them to follow and they arrived in another part of the base. It looked more homey, kitchen, living room, BIG TV with entertainment center, and many other things that make up a home. As Ichigo was analyzing his new 'home', his eyes spotted a red haired teen, with green eyes, wearing casual clothes, walking out of a hallway eating a banana. As soon as the kid saw the three of them he gulped the food in his mouth and screamed. "HEY GUYS! THE NEW GUY'S HERE!" Right after that, he used super speed to run to Ichigo and stop right in front of him.

"Hey new guy! Names Wally, also known as the best and handsomest on this team." He said the last part with a puffed out chest and a large grin. Ichigo raised his eyebrow at the teenager.

Ichigo lets out a small sigh. "Names Ichigo." Ichigo informs as he doesn't even bother doing a hand shake. He then notices more people arriving. One of them had black hair, black shades covering his eyes, looked younger than the others, was shorter, and he had some casual clothes on. Another had buzz-cut white hair, dark skin like chad but darker, light blue eyes, and on his neck were patterns. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, black pants, and was bare foot.

Their was a blond teen that looked like she was mixed races, she had on a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath, blue jeans, and some boots. Next was a black haired teen, with a black shirt on that had a shield like design with an S in the middle, his eyes turn to the last of the group.

She had green skin? Below the shoulder length brown hair, light brown eyes, dark brown short sleeve jacket, with a white shirt under, a skirt, and normal girl shoes. By the time he was done analyzing the rest of the team, they were already three feet from him. "Ichigo, this is the team. To the left we have Superboy, Ms Martian, Artemis, Aqualad, Robin, and you already know Kid Flash." Batman introduced.

"Batman, why didn't you call us by our real names?" Artemis asked rather confused.

"I wanted to leave that decision to you." He answered quite bluntly.

"So Ichi-something! This is M'Gann, Dick, Artemis or Lian, Kaldur, Conner, and of course me Wally." The young speedster informed.

Ichigo looked at them and nodded his head. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki and I'm seventeen." He finished with a blink of the eyes and cracking his neck.

The others looked at him with raised eyebrows. Kaldur is the first to 'break the ice' as he walks up to the young man. "Greetings Ichigo, I am Kaldur, the leader of this team. Thank you for your respect, please don't worry about staying here. There is plenty of room and you're in need of help. Batman informed us of your arrival some time ago.-"

"-and wanted us to clean out a room for you!" Wally interrupted with a giant smile.

Kaldur let out a sigh as he shook his head and heard a slap get delivered to the back of Wallys head. "So all I have to say is, welcome to your new home." Kaldur puts his hand out and Ichigo shakes it firmly.

Ichigo looked around and wasn't feeling right and quite frankly, just wanted to be alone. "Wheres the room I'll be staying in." Ichigo asked rather bluntly and coughed a few times. Diana walked beside him and asked if he needed anything. "No, I think that was just a normal cough, but thanks." Ichigo answered with his faint smile still on.

Batman motioned to follow again as they were approaching the hallway the others came from.

Once in front of the door to his room, Batman speaks. "Me and Wonder Woman won't always be free like this, so I informed the teams coach and therapist about your dilemma, if you need to speak with someone she's available." Batman finishes.

Ichigo still facing the door turns around and replies with a very genuine 'thank you'.

"Me, Wonder Woman, and Black Canary are the only ones who know your story, know one else." Bruce finishes and Ichigo opens the door.

As Bruce leaves, Diana walks in with Ichigo. "The person who sent you here clearly want's you to be a person I sense isn't you. He want's you to feel anger, sadness, fear, and loneliness. Don't let him win, be the person you've always been." She finishes with such strength.

Ichigo is holding his head down slightly and it makes his eyes hidden from the hair. Diana see's two lone tears travel to the tip of his nose and drip to the floor. She goes to comfort him but he inhales heavily through his nose and walks into the bathroom quickly.

Diana closes her eyes as she turns around and closes the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXX

 **Wow! So, tell me, how did you guys like it, and be honest, I want this story to take you for a ride Mistas.**

 **Review please.**

 _ **OH! Before I forget, this will be a combination of the shows, movies, comics, and maybe some of my own adventures.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! This is obviously a rewrite/ updated version of this story. I know some of you will disagree on my sudden change, but I feel it was necessary to make my story's better. I lost my number one motto while writing this. 'quality over quantity'.**

 **:)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

It was the next day and everyone was out of their rooms and enjoying some veggie-fruit smoothies, French Toast, Waffles, Pancakes, Eggs, bacon, and other tasty foods. Everyone was enjoying their morning, but there was one person missing and Artemis decided to voice her thoughts. "Has anyone seen the new guy?"

Wally with his mouth full. "Ah Think hesh shtill shleepin." Answered and everyone got a good laugh out of that.

"I'll go get him." Artemis stated with a chuckle while getting up to walk down the hall, once in front of his door she knocks and she instantly hears a gasp come from the other side of the door and some rustling.

"Who is it?" A very tired voice calls out.

"It's Artemis...I just came to let you know that breakfast is ready, if you want any." She finishes and hears an exhale of breath.

"Yeah I'll...I'll." He goes silent.

"I guess we'll see you in a bit." She finishes and walks back to the others, where she see's all of them looking at her. "He said he'd be out in a bit." She states as she sits down wanting to finish her meal.

Ichigo sat on the left side of his bed, sweat covering his head and neck, while breathing through his nose rather heavily. His head hung low and his right hand covering his forehead and eyes, unmoving as he wanted everything to be a dream...or anything far from the truth. Moving his right hand to his side as he got up and walked to the bathroom, flicking the switch and going straight to the sink. Turning the cold water on and splashing his face with both hands, then taking his right and wetting it again to rub some water down the front of his neck and then the back.

Keeping his eyes closed as he moves away from the sink and drying himself off with a towel, he hangs it back up and turns to face the mirror. Nothing, everything that looked back was an emptiness he's never felt before, and it terrified him.

Flicking the switch as he turns away from the mirror, making the room go dark once more, he puts on a white sleeveless shirt, same pants as the other day, and some socks. He walks out of the room and goes down the hall, and at the end of it he see's everyone at the table joking and have a good morning.

Megan is the first to notice, as she looks at him with a bright smile and floats over. "Morning sleepy head!" She greets with loads of giddiness.

It takes him a second, before he replies with a smile. "Good morning." Adding a nod as he says it.

"Well I hope you're hungry because we made loads." She informs with a wave of her left hand that's directed at the piled table.

"Um..yeah sure." He says a bit astonished at the amount of food.

"Great! Come, you can sit here." She gestures as she's getting a plate and cup for him. He sits and is asked a daunting question. "So what would you like?"

He looks at her and says the first thing to come to him. "I~ guess a bit of everything." He answers with his eyes scanning all the food and is clearly unsure.

She smiles and nods as she uses her telekinesis to get the food and drinks. Pancake, french toast, waffle, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and some toast. As for beverages, Veggie fruit smoothie, milk, water, and coffee.

Once everything was in front of him, he sweat dropped. "U-Um, thank you." He thanked with an expression that the others couldn't help but chuckle at.

"No problem, but since you didn't help with cooking, you can help with cleaning." Megan explains as she's standing behind a sitting Conner with her hands over his chest.

Ichigo looks at her and smiles. "It's the least I can do." He looks at the food. "Thank you." He says with an expression that causes her to just nod.

As Ichigo's eating, the rest continue on with their own small talk and take a glance at him from time to time, his expression is blank as he eats, so caught up in his own thoughts he doesn't realize he's finished until the fork hits the plate

The ding from the fork shakes him out of his neutral state. He stands and looks to Megan. "Thank you for the meal." He says with a slight nod.

Megan smiles. "No problem, and since-."

"Yeah, yeah, since I didn't help with anything, I gotta help clean." Ichigo finishes for her with a smirk and a joking tone, while walking to the sink. "Just set your dishes here and I'll do the rest." He states as he gets the water hot and the sponge all soaped up.

The others, except Wally, brought their plates to the counter and let Ichigo do his thing. Wally wasn't finished.

After an hour the dishes were all nice, clean, and put away properly with the help of Wally since he made Ichigo wait until he was done eating. "I'll tell ya one thing...you sure can eat kid." Ichigo comments as he's wiping down the counter.

Wally looks at him with a giant goofy smile. "Heheh. Sorry about that, my powers raised my metabolism to crazy levels and I need to eat a lot in order to stay healthy and keep my stamina up." Wally explains as he see's Ichigo fold the rag and set it on the counter. "Don't worry about that, besides, I need to give you the grand tour of this place!" Wally states enthusiastically.

Wally urges Ichigo to follow as their first stop is the living quarters. "Starting with what you've already seen, this is the living room and the place we just came from was the kitchen and dining area, duh." Wally jokes out loud as he continues on. "This is the briefing area, where we get our assignments. Now all~ the way over here is the hanger area, you know for..hanger...stuff." Wally 'informs' and it causes Ichigo to chuckle.

"Now I think that's it for the inside?" Wally questions himself.

"Laundry?" Ichigo guesses and he can literally see the light bulb go off on top of Wally's head.

"Ha! I knew we were forgetting something. Come on!" Wally ran to where ever the laundry room was, leaving Ichigo there.

"To loud and way to energetic for the morning...afternoon?" He shrugs his shoulders as he begins to walk after the speedster. After a bunch of hallways, he finally sees Wally, but nowhere near a laundry room. Ichigo walks over and spots someone he hasn't seen yet. Standing behind Wally he taps his shoulder and gets the speedsters attention.

"Oh hey, where'd you go?" Wally questioned.

"I wa-"

"Never mind. Ichiga, this is Zatanna. Zatanna, Ichiga." Wally introduced.

Ichigo looked at said person and extended his right hand.

Zatanna did the same and gave a firm shake as she did a twice over. She couldn't help the slight tinge on her cheeks when she saw how tall, hot, and muscular he was and it didn't help that he had tattoos interconnecting on his arms and chest and she could see through his shirt a little. "Zatanna." She introduced herself.

"The names 'Ichigo', Not Ichiga." Ichigo stated with a fake scowl at Wally.

Artemis, who was there from the start, got a good laugh out of that.

"Any ways, what were we talking about again?" Wally asks.

"Huh? Oh-uh, I was just letting you guys know that my dad brought me here to...I guess test the waters of letting me join the team." Zatanna informed. "He's actually in the hanger right now with Batman and the others."

"That's where we were headed before we ran into you." Artemis joked as the three started walking off. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't feeling up to anything right now and started heading back to his room.

Wally noticed the missing individual this time and looked back. "Hey!" Wally called out and super sped in front of Ichigo. "You're not coming?"

"I-I'm not feeling to hot right now, if it's alright I'm gonna head back to the room?" Ichigo questioned as he used his right hand to massage his eyes.

"Uh...yeah man, sure. Just relax and do what you need, I'll tell the others where you are just in case." Wally reassures.

Ichigo nods and starts to walk away again, Wally was about to speed back to the others, until he heard a heavy cough and looked to Ichigo. It was a quick glimpse, but he saw black liquid on Ichigos' hand. Ichigo balled his right hand into a fist and held it in front of his chest in a failed attempt to hide it.

Wally sped back to the others and ran up to Batman. "Hey...uh, the new guy just coughed up this black stuff, and he's heading to his room right now." Wally informed.

Batman turned away from Zatara, and before anything could be said, Wally and the rest of the teens vanished. "Wally!"

"Zatanna!" Both Batman and Zatara call out in distress.

 _ **Back with the Young justice team.**_

Everyone was panicking, when they tried the comms, nothing. Contacting the league, nothing. Then they were seeing reports of moms, dads, and basically every adult just up and vanishing. "What the heck is happening!" Artemis questioned.

"Guys, I'm sensing something strange here." Zatanna said while closing her eyes and concentrating.

"Wally, go check on Ichigo and see if he's still here!" Kaldur ordered and the speedster ran from the briefing room, to Ichigos door in no time.

(Knock, knock, knock.)

Three rapid knocks caused Ichigo to spit the water in his mouth into the sink. "Yeah?" Ichigo questioned as he opened the door.

"Dude! I know you're not on the team but something happened, and we need you in the briefing room with us." Wally explained and Ichigo nodded as he quickly got everything on and followed the speedster.

Once there, Kaldur told Ichigo what he knew and asked the tall teen for assistance. "I'll help. (CoughCough!)" Ichigo agreed but couldn't hold back coughing in his mouth.

This got a few to raise a brow, but they put it off. "We need to send a message." Kaldur stated and got the team, minus Ichigo, to send a message to the world.

Ms Martian, Superboy, Artemis, Kid Flash, and Ichigo all left through the Zeta-tubes while Robin, Aqualad, and Zatanna stayed in the cave.

Kids and Teens under the age of eighteen all watched the message that was broadcast by the team. Most following the instructions, while others needed help, and of course some were being delinquent.

While the rest of the team was doing their mission, Wally and Ichigo were teamed up so Ichigo wouldn't get lost. "I'm gonna check this house, can you check that one?" Wally pointed to the house three houses down from them.

Ichigo nodded and used flash step when Wally was gone. The front door was unlocked and he called out to anyone inside, he checked the main floor, then went upstairs and checked all the rooms, but when he got to the last one he noticed a note on it. It read 'SURPRISE' in big letters, he opened the door and the lights turned on, with a lullaby playing.

It was a newly made child's room. New painted walls, decorations, toys, clothes, and a crib in the center of the room. He stood there, unable to move as his mind poured all his wants and desires to the forefront of his mind.

" _Ichigo, this...this is so...this room is." Tia stood next to the crib with the sun shining a golden light into the room, the child is do any day now as she massages her stomach._

Ichigo walks to her and reaches out with his left hand to cup her right cheek, she looks to the cradle as his hand passes through her and he catches himself on the crib. Both hands clutch the railing as he's looking down into the crib.

'It's a boy.'

That's what the last note said.

Ichigo let's his hands drop as his eyes are shadowed by his hair. He walks out of the room and closes the door.

Wally's standing outside as he's already checked the other houses, he has a baby in his hands and is waiting patiently for Ichigo. He's about to call out, but stops as Ichigo exits the house and closes the door.

"No one home?" Wally asks and gets a shake of the head in response. "Alright good, I've already checked the other houses so let's head back to the school." All he gets is a nod as they both jog back to the school where they're keeping the kids.

 **Some time later.**

The Team was back at the base and were surprised when a flash of light spooked them and they saw a boy standing in the cave. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" Kaldur questioned as they all, except Ichigo, walked towards him.

"Quick! Read my mind!" The boy quickly spoke.

"(Gasp) He's...Captain Marvel." Megan said with surprise.

"Pff! Yeah right. If he's Captain Marvel then I'm-." Wally started.

"Gee Wally, Do I 'really' have to make you pineapple juice and nachos to get on your good side?" The kid said with a confident smirk.

With that, Billy/Shazam teleported between the two realms/worlds to allow the League and the Team to get information and devise a plan.

 **Some more time**

The Plan was set, the location was acquired, and everyone was ready to go. Kaldur and Wally had spoken about their chances and had a Plan B if things went south, but their was still someone who could help.

"Kid." This got Wallys attention. "Is there something wrong with Ichigo?" Kaldur asked with all seriousness.

"I can't be sure, but I saw him cough some weird stuff up a couple of hours ago." Wally explained and made Kaldur think for a moment.

"I'll be back, go to the others and tell them we leave in five minutes." Without waiting, Kaldur walked away and headed for Ichigos room.

(Knock, Knock)

Kaldur knocked and waited for a reply, but instead of that, the door opened to a tired looking Ichigo. "Are you..alright.?" Kaldur asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just...I feel tired." Ichigo answered with a hard blink.

"I know you've only been here for two days, but something's happened, and I need all the help I can get, so I-."

"I'll help." Ichigo interrupted.

Kaldur looked a bit surprised by how fast Ichigo was to accept, and he noticed this.

"Don't be to surprised, I mean…you guys have clothed and fed me, while lending me a roof over my head, it's the least I can do." Ichigo answered and at the same time an aura of light surrounded him and in an instant he changed.

 **(A/N It's the same outfit from Bleach chapter 582. Except he has one blade on his person, and it's on his back.)**

With a smirk he asks. "So, we goin?"

 **Somewhere in a decrepit forest**

A young looking man, standing on the outline of a pentagram, was chanting something. He was interrupted when multiple arrows and throwing disks were heading towards him and he stopped them in mid flight, using his powers, he sent them back to their owners making them dodge.

"So, the brats are here." He stated while looking at Artemis and Robin. He then shot a bolt of red energy at them. While distracted he was rushed by Kid flash, Superboy, and Kaldur, forcing him to put up a barrier.

This action caused the three to fly back. Zatanna stepped in and chanted a spell with no affect. "Tck, baby magic." He then chanted his own spell causing her to get flung into the air and rocket towards to ground, but Superboy caught her.

(SHATTER) There was a loud shattering noise and this caused everyone to see the barrier vanish and Ichigo standing three feet from Klarion.

"Wha...How did you-."

Ichigo raised his left hand and pointed his index, middle, and thumb at Klarion. "Bakudo: Sixty-one. Rikujokoro." Ichigo enchanted and six rod like lights embedded themselves into Klarion, paralyzing him.

"AHHH...WHAT DID...WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!?" Klarion screamed out as he tried very hard to free himself.

The Team watched with pretty shocked expressions. "Dude, am I...am I seeing things, or did the new guy just beat Klarion?" Kid Flash Wondered out loud.

Ichigo turned around and pulled the yellow crystal out of the ground while looked at it curiously. "So is this what you guys needed?" He questioned and this got Zatanna to walk forward.

"I think so." She stated while examining it.

"Hey wait! Where's the cat?" Kid Flash quickly remembered and was looking in all directions for the critter.

( **Dark Chanting.)**

Klarion chanted something and instantly a giant feline beast lunged at Ichigo.

(Punch, Skid.)

Ichigo punched the beast and made it skid across the ground, effectively knocking it out.

With his right arm still extended from the punch, a rope appeared and wrapped around Klarion and his mouth. "(Sigh) That was annoying, you made me hit a cat." Ichigo spoke in a deadpan way while looking at the guy on the ground.

Kaldur was still baffled by what he just saw. _'This guy, it was only for a second, but_ _I saw him vanish. Was that speed...or teleporting? His strength...he shattered that barrier like it was nothing, and even more amazing, he knows enchantments. Is it magic...or something else?'_ Kaldur thought as he watched Zatanna chant something after Billy appeared and gave her orders from her father.

In the next instant there was a blinding light and everyone was present again. Zatanna ran to her father and hugged him while the rest regrouped.

Batman looked at everyone with a smirk. "All of you, good job." The teams smiles grew and congratulated each other with high-fives and small talk. Batman then looked to Ichigo. "Ichigo-" he was interrupted.

"You don't need to say anything, I owe all of you for what you've done." He stated with a small smirk.

While the small talk was happening, Zatara had put a special collar around Klarion and the cats neck. The other dark wizards disappeared when it was revealed Klarion had lost so easily. He then started to inspect the odd power coming off the restraints. It felt familiar and yet foreign at the same time.

Zatanna right behind her father was also getting the same vibe. "What do you think it is?" She asked and her father twirled at his goatee a little.

"I'm not to sure, but it's very strong." The power radiating off of the shining restraints was massive. Shazam then walked over.

"You need any help?" Shazam asked and got a nod in response.

"I need you to carry the feline while I take Klarion." Zatara stated as he started chanting. When he was done, he looked to his daughter. "Go back with the team, I'll be back shortly." He told Zatanna and she nodded. "You ready Shazam?" Zatara looked to the man and saw him petting the supernatural feline, only to eye-roll. In a matter of seconds they were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The night was long for the entire league, helping people find each other, and the unknown casualties of that horrible spell were still up in the air, but the fact was that many people were declared missing, injured, or even dead.

When the team was able to get back to base, all of them exited the bio-ship and were ready for bed. Zatanna was given a guest room and it wasn't long before they retired.

Ichigo was in his room with only his sweat pants on as he braced himself on the sink counter. His body was visibly shaking and there was sweat beating on his forehead and on the back of his neck, using his right hand he turned the cold water on and leaned down to drink some. Only two gulps in and he gags uncontrollably and starts coughing, he stumbles back a bit and can't hold himself up, on his knees now he starts making horrible noises as he starts heaving.

He lets out a pained noise as he feels the equivalent of needles traveling from his stomach to the back of his throat, his body convulses and he gags out a black, prickly, substance from his mouth, more and more he gags as it continues to spew out. Shaking and loosing conscious he lets out another pained noise as he spews out what he hopes is the last of it.

After what feels like hours he's finally able to breath and collapses to the side, unable to move as the residue coats the floor and reaches his form. The last thing he see's are a pair of feet running to him.

( **Three** **month** **s** **later)**

(Beep, Beep, Beep.)

There was a beeping sound coming from a machine, this machine and a few others, were hooked up to an unconscious Ichigo, he's covered in a blanket and has a hospital gown on.

Then the sliding door opened to reveal the Dark Knight. "How is he?" Batman asked with no emotion. "There hasn't been any changes to his state and we still aren't sure why he's in a coma." J'onn answered the Dark Knight.

Batman went over to the computer, stood next to J'onn and checked the readings. "Comas are always unpredictable and since he was fully healed, physically, in two days, I say we just have to wait and see what happens." Bruce deduced and the two left the with only one light on in the room.

 **Back in with Ichigo.**

" _Ichigo._ Ichigo? Hey, wake up, It's his first day of school." Ichigo heard a soft voice wake him up. He opened his eyes and was met with the Beautiful tan face of his Tia, but the things he focused on were her emerald eyes. He raised his arm and caressed her cheek with his left hand.

"Tia?" He said here name in a questioning tone. She then got on top of him and rested her body on his, her face is only one inch from his and she gives him a kiss. Ichigo caressed her cheek with his left hand and rested his right on her back and massaged her as they kissed.

Tia broke the kiss and lowered herself a little to rest her head on his chest. "Of course it's me, who else would wake you up?" She teased him, while snuggling into his chest. Ichigo smiled his genuine smile and looked down at her gorgeous hair.

"It's nothing like that, it's just-"

"You had that dream again?" Tia asked, already knowing the answer.

"I-I've had it before?" Ichigo asked with a bit of worry. Tia lifted her head and rested her chin on his chest, they stared into each others eyes for a good while.

"Of course, but it isn-"

"Mom, Dad, hurry up we're gonna to be late for school!" A seven year old boy shouted with excite, as he ran into their room. Ichigo saw the boy and couldn't stop his eyes from widening. There, standing in front of them, was their son. He has his fathers hair and his mothers eyes. "hm" Ichigo went to speak but something stopped him.

"Yeah dad?" Kibo questioned as he ran to his parents and jumped on the bed and hugged them. This action made Ichigo sit up and hug Kibo with so many emotions, Tia crawled up Ichigos right side and joined the hug. Ichigo had both of them in his arms and couldn't stop the few tears and sniffles, this caused Tia and Kibo to do the same.

"Why are you crying dad?" Kibo asked with a sad voice. Ichigo sniffed again and looked at both their faces. "I'm-I'm just so happy, to see you both, and to be here with you." Ichigo answered with joyous chuckles.

"What do you mean dad?" Kibo asked with a tilt of his head. "What?" Ichigo questioned with his smile and joy still showing. Tia leaned up and kissed his right cheek. "As I was saying, you've had this dream before, many times, but it always ends the same way (echo)" This caused Ichigo to widen his eyes as everything vanished in an instant and he was floating in black space.

"Tia! Hm(Cough)!" Ichigo shouted then coughed when trying to say his sons name.

"NEVER RETURN!"

" **We need you!"**

" **HELP US!"**

Ichigo tried covering his ears to stop the voices, but it did nothing.

" **Help Us!"**

" **HELP US!"**

" **HELP UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS!"**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Ichigo grabbed his head and screamed.

 **Outside.**

Ichigo was sweating and shaking, making his heart rate go through the roof. J'onn phased through the room and immediately went into action. Ichigo was burning up, on the verge of a heart attack, and convulsing. J'onn put a needle into the I.V line in his right arm. It did very little and he upped the dosage, the shaking stopped and his heart rate lowered, but it was still in a bad zone.

The door slid open and a figure walked through. "So, this is where he's been." The man stepped out of the darkness. "Yes, he's been here for three months and has been in a coma since, Lord Savage." J'onn answered Vandal. Said man looked at Ichigo with curiosity and a smile. "A being from another dimension, and has multiple powers. You, will be an interesting specimen." As Vandal was saying this, he raised his hand and was going to put an odd chip on Ichigo.

 **Inside Ichigos head.**

" **You need to wake up!"**

" **NOW!"**

The sound of hundreds of people all shouted in unison. (GASP) Ichigo opened his eyes and screamed, He saw a man standing over him and used his left leg to kick him in the chest and send him flying. Ichigo sat up and pulled the tubes in his nose and mouth out fast before removing the ones in his arms. Breathing hard and looking everywhere frantically, this made J'onn fly at Ichigo and slam him through a wall.

Ichigo crashed through the wall and landed on his stomach, with J'onn hovering over him.

(TWIRL, SLAM!) Without warning and too fast for J'onn, Ichigo spun and slammed him back into the room they were just in and into Savage.

 **(Cough,Cough,Cough)** Ichigo started having a coughing fit.

(WOOSH, PUNCH, FACE GRAB, SLAM!) Flash suddenly came around the corner and punched Ichigo in the face, But he countered and grabbed Flash by the face and slammed him into the ground, knocking him out.

Ichigo used this small window and conjured his Soul Reaper clothes, he then used Sonido and appeared on the main floor, he looked around and spotted the Zeta-Beams, he was about to run to them. A green energy suddenly surrounded him, and constricted him.

" **RRRAH!"** Ichigo broke through and flash stepped behind Green Lantern. (PUNCH, PUNCH, GRAB, KICK, SLAM!) Ichigo left and right hooked him, then kicked him hard into the ground.

Ichigo then flash stepped to the teleporter and made it through, but he didn't go alone.

( _Recognized, Ichigo A14. Recognized, Superman 01.)_

Ichigo came to a halt and appeared in front of the Young Justice Team, Batman, and Red Tornado. When the team saw Ichigo, they couldn't stop the gasp of surprise. Ichigo tried to warn, but Batman immediately threw smoke pellets at him and Tornado used his power to force Ichigo back. (AHH, CRUMBLE!) Ichigo was then slammed by Superman and was pushed through a wall, he ended up in the living room area and was followed by Superman.

"Batman! What's-" Robin didn't get to finish as Batman turned around and shot his grappling hook at robin, he dodged but the grapple hooked on the wall behind him and pulled Batman. Robin tried to dodge but Batman grabbed his cape and knocked him out by slamming his head into the wall.

"Team! Move! Rocket, trap Tornado. Miss Martian, hold Batman." Aqualad gave out the orders. Rocket formed a sphere around Tornado and Miss Martian levitated Batman, allowing Superboy to knock him out.

 **With Ichigo.**

Superman landed in front of Ichigo and picked him up by the head, he thought Ichigo was unconscious. (KNEE, PUNCH, PUNCH, PUNCH, BLOCK!" Ichigo Kneed Superman then sent three powerful punches to his face, but then Superman blocked the other two by grabbing Ichigos wrists.

Superman's eyes lit up in red and he blasted Ichigos chest. " **AAAA** **H~** **"** Ichigo shot a Bala out of his mouth and made Superman scream and fly at the Zeta-Beams.

 **Young Justice team.**

The Team subdued Tornado and made sure they relieved Batman of 'all' his arsenal, thanks to robin. They then heard a scream, and saw Superman shoot by and slam into the Zeta-Beams, with multiple power bolts still firing at him and effectively destroying the teleporters. The bolts stopped and when everything quieted down, Ichigo flash stepped over to Superman, who was barely conscious, and slammed his fist into Superman's face.

Ichigo looked at him for a few seconds with a very hard stare "Tell me. What is going on?!"

XXXXXXXXXX

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the rewrite, I've been working hard all roud so I do apologize for not updating.**

 **To a reader of mine who sent me a PM, I wanted to say I truly am grateful you reached out to me and shared with me what you did, and I hope you are doing well, message me if you wanna talk. Mr. I Feel You. (Not Touching you).**

 **Please Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people of the world, I know I've been 'gone' for a while, but I have returned with the final version of Spawn Of A New Time and now I am bringing you a new chapter of An Unexpected Turn Of Events.**

 **The reason I've been gone is because my graphics card went out and if you know what's happening in the coin world, It's pretty impossible to get a decent card under a thousand dollars.**

 **Please review both this new chapter, and PLEASE go check out the final version of Spawn Of A New Time. Expect my other two stories to be deleted and re-written into two different beasts.**

 **Review please, It keeps me going. It really does.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **I own nothing and rated M for a reason**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Normal bold letters with a line mean a scene or area transition.**

(Normal) or **(Heavy)** Parenthesized means an action/ **intense action** , or an area effect is happening. Don't worry i will be sure to tell you or show which one is happening.

' _Inner thoughts.'_

 _"Normal or_ ** _Heavy_** _whispering."_

 _' **Zangetsu speaking.'**_

XXXXXXXXXX

 _ **A week after Ichigo got his powers back.**_

 _Dark hallways, white walls, silence. Complete and utter silence, the only thing here is the faint signature he's following. Down some stairs he went as he got closer, then. 'What the hell?!'_

 _There, held in chains, barely clothed, was a woman with tan skin, blonde hair, and fragments of her attire were cracked, chipped, and had blood on them. He walked closer and couldn't see any wounds, but the faint sound of his foot steps caused her to groan and look up. What he saw were emerald eyes boring into his own brown ones._

" _Now...isn't this...rather odd. The one Aizen never stopped...obsessing about...is here to finish me off. I suppose…this fate is a more quick...and more acceptable than...what ever he had planned. So please...just make it quick...that's all I ask." She finished between wheezes and looked her ender in the eyes with absolution._

 _The now identified Ichigo, stared into her eyes with confusion and sorrow. Never leaving her gaze, he drew his blade. "Thank-"_

 _She was cut off by her surprise of him cutting the chains and supporting her. "What are you doing! I plead for a swift end and you free me! Are you planning on taking me back to get judged and humiliated even more!?" She asked ignoring the pain as her anger spiked._

" _No. I couldn't care less about the soul society and their bullshit laws. I see a person in need of help and I'm doing just that." Ichigo stated with such finality. The woman was a bit stunned to hear that. Ichigo then picked her up bridal style and made sure her head used his right arm as a pillow of sorts._

" _Hey?" Ichigo asked as he looked down. The woman looked up but said nothing. "What's your name? Mines Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki." He stated as he started to jog out of there._

 _The woman was still looking at his face, but then closed her eyes. "Tier, Tier Harribel." (echo)_

 **Unknown area.**

There's a woman standing in front of a crying little girl. In front of her was a TALL Large Creature. The Thing was pitch black and it had moving skin, the creature stared down the woman. "Wait? Is that Harribel?" The voice asked as it got a better look of the now identified Tia, who had tears running down her cheek and bone fragment.

" **KILL ME!"** The hulking beast yelled as it held onto it's head, tendrils coming out of the black goo like skin and striking at Tia.

" **NOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

 **(GASP)**

 **Current time at the Kurosaki house. Three months after Ichigos death.**

A sweaty and shaking Yuzu awoke in a panic as she looked around trying to get her bearings. She realized she was still in her and Karins room and it was barely lit as the sun was just beginning to rise. She flipped the covers off of her and quickly left the room. Yuzu stood in front of Ichigos door to his room and quietly opened it.

She walked over to a sleeping Tia and saw her holding the other pillow in her arms. Yuzu stared at her with half open eyes as she couldn't stop the scenario from playing over again.

"Y _uzu?"_ Yuzu turned her head as she saw her dad looking at her very worried. He motioned her to follow him, they left without waking Tia. After Isshin closed the door he looked down at Yuzu and saw tears forming. He pulled her close and hugged her. " _What's the matter sweetie?"_ He whispered his question as he rubbed her back.

" _I-(sniff) I dreamed of something, But-But it didn't feel like a dream! I-I swear I could smell smoke and fire and-and Tia standing in front of a little girl. Then! Then there was this giant thing in front of Tia, it's skin black as night and moving, it was screaming for somebody to kill it. Then these things came out of it's skin, and-and went towards Tia_ _-_ _!"_ Yuzu finished in a strained whisper as she buried her head into her dads chest.

Isshin listened and couldn't come to terms of what she told him.

" _Dad."_ Isshin looked down and saw Yuzu looking at Ichigos door. " _I-Is Tia having a boy or a girl?"_ She asked as she pushed away from him and looked into his eyes.

Isshin was baffled right now and it took him a moment to respond. " _Both. She's having twins."_ He whispered.

 **With Ichigo and The Team.**

Ichigo stood in front of the team and had to immediately take a knee. ' _Whatever he hit me with...it feels like my lungs got burned.'_ He thought while panting rather heavily from the attack Superman used on him.

Kaldur rushed to him. "Ichigo, are you alright?"

Ichigo nodded while coughing a few times. "Dude! What the heck is going on?" Kid flash questioned.

 **Watch tower.**

Klarion and Savage were watching the scene and both were troubled by the fact that Superman and Batman were both unconscious. "Oh man! They took out my toys." Klarion exclaimed like a child.

Savage was processing the fact that this Ichigo person was just able to take out Superman while still weakened from just waking up. A smirk crossed his features. "Wake Superman and have him get the others so our plans can go as planned."

 **With the team.**

Ichigo was helped up by Kaldur and he tried to respond to the rapid questions.

(Super Breath)

The team and Ichigo were blown a few feet away from the downed League members and Superman used his speed to pick them up and leave. As the Team was getting up, Ichigo had to take a knee, his whole body ached and his eyes hurt.

"Ichigo we need to move! They'll be back with more." Kaldur expressed with urgency. While Ichigo was helped by Kid Flash, Kaldur spotted something odd on the floor and retrieved it. Within two minutes they were flying in a ship and a flying vehicle of some kind. Ichigo was in the Bioship seemingly unconscious and the others were trying to come up with an explanation for what was happening.

"We need help." Were the final words of Kaldur.

 **December 31st Unspecified Location.**

A meeting was taking place with the Queen of Atlantis, Queen Mera. A slender woman with an angular face and green eyes. She has long red hair caught up in a ponytail, and wears an India green halterneck top that exposes her midriff, and a matching pareo around her waist. The top and pareo are fastened together with a golden ring. Queen Mera also wears a golden crow-like tiara with green protuberances that frame her face, and an India green _usekh_ -style collar with a golden piece at the center. The outfit is completed with a harlequin translucent veil underneath her pareo and around her shoulders, strapped to her collar.

Vulko, a Caucasian male with brown eyes, save the long, gray hair that protrudes near his temples. He boasts a brown mustache and eyebrows, as well as a lengthy, gray beard extending well beyond his chin. Vulko dons a brown, full-body suit, which is highlighted by a geometric, light blue design.

Dr. Serling Roquette, is a bespectacled young woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair is short, almost to shoulder length at the back and with bangs over her eyes. Doctor Roquette has the classical lab coat of a scientist, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. The white coat has several pockets, with one holding a pen. She wears dark-blue pants that reach her ankles and an olive green V-neck shirt. She has a small earring on both ears. She's very frantic right now.

Dr. Amanda Spence is an African-American with brown hair. When working, she wears a white lab coat over a light green or brown turtleneck with a dark pencil skirt. She also wears glasses.

These people were talking about the situation at hand and were studying the sample Kaldur collected. Good news they were already making a cure, which was a pain in the ass to make, and Ichigo had just woken up four hours ago from a dreamless sleep and was ready to go. Bad news The Cure-tech wasn't immediate like Staro-tech.

Everyone was ready, but the scientists and the Queen were staying behind.

 **Watch Tower. 11:16 pm December 31**

(RiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII~)

' _Such an odd thing, to be in it's presence.'_

(Gasp)

Ichigo let out a gasp of surprise as his impaired vision and mind felt like it had been turned on suddenly, but...what was that in his sight a second ago, it almost looked like-.

"Ichigo?" Ichigo realized that Kaldur was next to him. "Are you alright? You seemed to be some where else for the last few hours." Kaldur questioned with worry in his voice.

Ichigo then looked around and noticed that the League members were awake and were even running around getting things sorted out and a couple were sitting at a large circular table speaking of the events that transpired. As if they've been awake for quite some time. That's when he realized. _'Wait...when did-'_ He can't remember how got here or 'how' they got the League members back.

He then noticed he was leaning on a railing and it felt like his body was stiff, he feels uncomfortable, and on edge for some reason.

"How long have I been standing here?" Ichigo asked out loud in a more assertive way.

Kaldur looks confused for a second. "A Half-hour or so." After speaking he gauges Ichigos reaction and it is one of being lost. "Ichigo...are you alright?" He asks again while putting his left hand on Ichigos right shoulder and his expression showing worry.

"Yeah...Yeah, heh, It was just and odd way to wake up and have the people taking care of you suddenly start attacking. It was too sudden and I think I'm still recovering from it." Ichigo told Kaldur trying to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, but on the inside Ichigo was becoming more worried about this memory loss.

Kaldur nodded and at the same time a meeting at the large circular table was done and Batman was coming over. "We need to talk." Ichigo nodded and Batman motioned with his head to follow.

 **XXXXXX**

In a room away from the others, Batman and Ichigo sat as he fiddled with his computer pad. He then brought up footage of when Ichigo woke up and fought the league members. Then to the fight with Superman and then the final confrontation, as all Ichigo did was move at such speeds that most of them couldn't see him and that allowed him to place the vaccine chips on all of them and with him being a distraction, this allowed the others to get Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash.

As Ichigo and Batman watched the footage, Ichigo couldn't help but be shaken because…he couldn't remember any of this. Then the footage ended with Vandal and Klarion getting away inside a portal. "There are three reasons for me bringing you here, one is because I need to thank you for your help, I have no doubt the team could have done this without you, but the act of you helping saved them from worse possible outcomes. The other reason is because we need to discuss your abilities." Batman finished with a request more than anything.

Ichigo looked at the ground with his hands intertwined together and resting on his lap. "What do you want to know?" Ichigo asks as he leans back and stares at the Caped Crusade. He started to talk about his "POWERS" and tried to explain to him what they could be considered, for instance speed, beams or lasers, strength, etc.

"Do you know the specifications of these abilities-"

"I didn't really have any chances to gauge myself." Ichigo said with a bit of aggression.

With a nod Batman continues. "The third thing I need to discuss with you, is well...you." Bruce says with a straight but calm tone and his posture seemed to relax a bit.

Ichigo looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm asking…is what do you want to do? We can place you with the team or even here with the League, but I also want you to know that, you can try and live a 'normal' life of your own, until we find a way for you to get back to your home. We won't force you to fight for us or with us." Bruce finishes with an almost fatherly tone.

Ichigo stares at his palms as he returned to his slouched position from before. "I'll give you time, but in the meantime you'll be going back with the team.

He stayed silent as Batman walked out and he didn't move a muscle.

 **XXXXXX**

(RiiiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

(Gasp)

Ichigo felt reality take hold again and now he finds himself on the beach shore, staring out into the pitch black ocean, only light being the full moons god rays shining down. Siting in the sand with his knees against his chest, bringing his right hand to rub his forehead from the headache and that damn ringing noise.

' _Hey Zangetsu.'_

' **Yeah.'**

' _What's happening to me?'_

' **I told you there would be consequences if you used that technique. I didn't know what would happen since...your human body and spiritual one were permanently merged. The technique I taught you is special, only you can use it, but the cost is too great as we've learned, the vomiting, being tired, dizzyness, and the rotting of your system, I would even put the memory loss in the list. That technique will kill you now, maybe if you weren't merged with you real body, but since you are, it's changed everything about how you and you abilities will affect your body.'**

' _Yeah, that sucks too.'_ Ichigo replies while laying back and looking at the stars. ' _At least I got those cool markings permanently, looks like I have tattoos and now I don't have to leave my body anymore.'_ Ichigo speaking to Zangetsu with no worries, is a sad sight.

' **Your also going to live forever if that technique doesn't kill you.'** Zangetsu spoke with a whisper of anger.

Ichigo closed his eyes. ' _I know...I know...what do I do?'_ Ichigo asked with a lack of emotion.

' **I don't know.'**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Alright guys! I know I'm short five-hundred words but I thought that this moment would be perfect to end the chapter.**

 **To those who read the credits and intros. Would you guys like me to put replies to comments or PM's in the Intro. With your permission of course. Because some of you guys leave really cool comments and are just awesome.**

 **Anyways. Goodbye and have a nice day. Review please.**


End file.
